<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queries by sasageyowrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900223">Queries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites'>sasageyowrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids in the 104th cadet squadron are wondering how someone like you could possibly end up with a short grump like Levi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: sexual references, swearing</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own AOT or its characters otherwise I wouldn’t be writing this on my hand me down 5s. I also don’t own you cause that’s creepy and I don’t want you. I also don’t own the GIF below. Basically I own nothing but my words.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy</p><p> </p><p>“There’s just no way.” Reiner said loudly as he stuffed his face with bread, his fellow recruits watching in slight disgust as he ate with rapid speed.</p><p>The dinning room was empty save for the new scout recruits who had come in late due to Levi making them clean the entire stables top to bottom. They sat in their dirty uniforms, hay sticking out from their hair and grime stuck underneath their fingernails. Their boots soaked from refilling the water trophs and their muscles stiff and sore. A fire crackled in the mantle place turning the logs to a charred black, its dancing flames the only source of light and heat save for a few candles on the tables.</p><p>“Why are you so obsessed with them Reiner?” Annie asked her voice barley audible over Sasha, who was following Reiner’s lead and chowing her food like a dog who had never been fed.</p><p>“I’m not obsessed with them, I just don’t understand how someone like her could be with a guy like him.” Reiner defended and the table snickered.</p><p>“You mean you don’t understand why a sexy woman like her is dating an old grump like the captain and not you.” Conny said stuffing a fork of chicken into his mouth, Reiners face turned bright red.</p><p>“Well when you put it that way.” he mumbled shovelling more food into his mouth.</p><p>“He’s right though,” Eren spoke up “their complete opposites.”</p><p>“Yeah aren’t some of you curious?” Marco asked his freckled face glancing around the table.</p><p>“She’s so…nice and he’s…he’s…” Christa trailed off unable to find a nice enough to word to describe him.</p><p>“A complete ass.” Mikasa finished for her as she stared in slight boredom at her food, her elbow on the table as she rested her chin into her hand.</p><p>“I was trying to use a better word for it but yeah, I suppose he is.” Christa replies shrugging her shoulders a shy smile on her face as she quietly converses with Ymir.</p><p>“Still, Captain Levi?” Jean groaned “ I mean there are plenty of men who would gladly…ow!”</p><p>He was silenced as Ymir dug her elbow into his side, the girls not appreciating the sexualisation of another woman buy a group of hormone raging teenage boys. Especially when said woman was an elite and accomplished scout.</p><p>It was common knowledge that you, a member of Levi’s squad were in fact dating said Captain. The two of you had been dating for six years, and although he tried to make it as private as possible it was too hard for anyone to ignore the small smiles he gave you, or the brushing of thighs under the dinner table. The time you spent in his office alone was suspicious enough, it was also noted by many that Levi had a possessive streak when it came to you, not letting anyone speak or think about you in anyway he deeemd unfit.</p><p>The cadets were very surprised to learn for themselves that you and him were “bumping uglies” as Conny had so wonderfully put it a few minutes earlier. They had been watching, correction spying on, you and Levi training trying to pick up techniques for their own skill sets and were very surprised to see that when your ODM gear had snapped that, instead of being rude or condescending, Levi had picked you up from the ground and pressed a kiss to your lips.</p><p>You were always considered to be the firm but fair one. You would crack jokes where appropriate and help anyone who needed it, you had a quick wit and a very charismatic persona. You were liked throughout the Scout and even Garrison regiments, even some of the military police would consider you a friend. So how the hell had someone as cold and shrouded as Levi landed someone like you?</p><p>“She’s so much taller then him as well,” Jean continued “I mean how does he manage to kiss her without standing on his top toes?”</p><p>“Does it matter Jean?” Armin asked quietly “they’re in love just leave them be.”</p><p>“Yeah but why?” Bertholdt asked “shes way out of his league when it comes to you know…personality.”</p><p>“He’s a Captain, it’s probable that he makes a lot of money.” Annie commmeted.</p><p>“You’re saying that one of the most respected members of the scouts is a gold digger?” Eren asked his eye brows raised slightly.</p><p>“Well it’s always a possibility,” Marco said quietly “as a captain he does make quite a bit of money for himself.”</p><p>“But she can’t be in it for the money, the Captain would never let that go unnoticed, besides she makes quite a lot herself anyways.” Armin spoke up. Eren nodded, glad that someone didn’t view one of his idols as a ‘common gold gigging whore’.</p><p>“But he’s so much older then her.” Reiner partially whined.</p><p>“He’s only thirty.” Bertholdt said causing his friend to glare at him “she’s twenty six there isn’t a huge difference.”</p><p>“Yeah Reiner, and besides she’s much older then you too, so what makes you think you should have her?” Annie said a small smirk on her lips.</p><p>“It’s not a matter of want.” he grumbled as he formed more potatoes into his mouth.</p><p>“I think they’re a cute couple.” Sasha said as she finished her last mouthful of bread, wiping her face clean.</p><p>“Of course you would,” Jean grunted “you’ve been ogling at them ever since we found out. He could blink when with her and you’d think it was some act of true love.”</p><p>“Well it could be.” Sasha weekly defended her cheeks dusting a blush pink “I just think they’re cute together ok?”</p><p>The cadets had to agree you two where quite the power couple. On the battle field it was easy to see the dynamic you both shared. Levi need only wave a hand and you understood what he wanted you to do. There had been one occasion where your ODM gear had missed its target and you had almost fallen into the gaping jaws of a Titan, only for Levi to snatch you away just in time and carry you onto a tree branch checking you were ok. Sasha had fan girled for a full two minutes before getting a smack round the head from Ymir reeling her to grow up.</p><p>She didn’t. Because only a week later Sasha has stumbled upon you leaving his office your hair a mess and your clothes askew as desperately tried to sort out your Survey corps jacket that was on inside out. She could only guess what that meant and she fangirled again so hard when you were out of her line of vision. So hard in fact she had a small nosebleed.</p><p>“Maybe what he lacks in height he makes up for in…ow!” Jean yelled again as Mikasa reached across the table to pull his hair “seriously?”</p><p>“Just stop being so graphic horse face, we’re eating.” she grumbled as Eren cast her a small smile.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not related to the Captain, Mikasa?” Jean continued his ego slightly bruised as he rubbed his head “you’re just as much of a hardass.”</p><p>Mikasa seemed to freeze slightly her grip tightening around her fork as she stared down at Jean who sweat dropped nervously as the beautiful yet deadly girl glared at him. The table went quiet for a second as everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Eren felt his own fist clench in anger at the insult towards his friend, he was about to open his mouth but was cut off by Annie.</p><p>“Jean we all know that little girl from the Garrison corps whooped your ass in training, you don’t have to try and act all manly because we all know you’re not.” the blonde said coolly as she took a sip of her drink, the table snickering.</p><p>“She did not whoop my ass.” he grumbled.</p><p>“Not what I heard.” Annie responded darkly her eyes narrowing, Jean glanced down at his food a scarlet red creeping over his face as Marco patted him on the shoulder in comfort.</p><p>“Evening cadets,” you greeted as you entered the mess hall, Petra and Hange behind you.</p><p>The cadets all stood and saluted and you chuckled lightly waving them off before grabbing some drinks and bribing them over to where Hange and Petra sat, the three of you conversing quietly a few giggles escaping from your small group. The cadets kept throwing glances at you, their eyes ever puzzling as they watched you laugh and talk with your friends.</p><p>“They’re staring at you again.” Petra commented as she sipped from her wooden cup, you raised an eyebrow turning around to look at the kids who all averted their gaze and a smile crept into your face as you turned back around.</p><p>“Yeah, they’ve been trying to figure out why I’m dating Levi.” you said quietly causing Petra to snort into her drink and Hange’s eyes to glisten.</p><p>“Can’t say I blame them, I mean you don’t seem the type that would date Levi.” Hange commmeted as she watched the cadets as they subtly tried to stare at you.</p><p>“Maybe that’s why we go so well together,” you replied taking another sip of your drink as the mess hall door opened and Levi walked in, the cadets chattering slowly fading and dying as they watched the short yet stoic captain walk past their table and place himself beside you, both your thighs brushing together as you reached for his hand beneath the table and began to play with his finger. Sasha released a suppressed squeal and Levi turned his head slightly to eye her, she instantly became more interested in her empty plate.</p><p>“Tch,” Levi scoffed as he drew his attention back on you and the two others “are the little shits still at it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Must say I’ve heard some good theories going around, just yesterday as I walking past them cleaning I heard a very creative one.” you snickered and Levi raised an amused brow.</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“They think you held me captive for a while until I gave in and decided to date you.”</p><p>“That’s the dumbest one I’ve ever heard.” Hange said and Levi’s jaw clenched slightly, was he seen as so unworthy of your love?</p><p>Sure he knew he was cold and distant, detached from any form of emotion but he also knew that he wasn’t a completely bad guy. He couldn’t be if you had decided to date him. He must admit he himself was sometimes confused at why you had chosen tonne with him too, some nights he would lie awake while you snoozed on top him limbs erntertwined and your naked bodies pressed close together wondering how he got so lucky.</p><p>“Go in then Hange what’s the best one you’ve ever heard?” Petra asked curiously, Hange shot her a smile as she relayed the theories and stories the cadets had conjured up to explain how the pristine albeit, rather intimidating, Captain could be dating a funny and enthusiastic woman like your self.</p><p>“I don’t see why it’s any of their damn business,” Levi said dryly as he took a swig from your cup a small squeal from Sasha being ignored as you took it back and followed his actions.</p><p>“It is quite irritating, but I suppose they just aren’t mature enough to understand that two people can fall in love despite their differences.” you say softly leaning in slightly a small smile gracing his lips as he leaned in to it pressing his warm lips against your own before pulling apart an irritated growl coming from Levi’s lips as more whispers were sent throughout the cadets.</p><p>“That’s it.” he seethed standing from the table and walking over to the cadet table, they all immediately stood and saluted another ‘tch’ coming from his mouth as he stared them all down.</p><p>“Now I don’t know what makes you so entitled to question my relationship but I can assure you that it shouldn’t be a question on your mind.” he said sharply, his voice full of authority “I will only answer a few queries and then this stops do I make myself clear?”</p><p>You chuckled from your seat as you, Petra and Hange watched him as some of the cadets stared up at him fear etched into their faces. You must admit it was very out of character for him to be so open about his relationship with you, but you figured he was so sick of the rumours and the whispering and Sasha’s fangirling that he had come to the conclusion that revealing some personal agendas would help cease the peaty cadets curiosity. Lucky for him it didn’t seem the cadets wanted any questions answered.</p><p>“No questions?” Levi drawled looking down at the silent cadets as they either played with their food or avoided his gaze “then I suppose this ridiculous guessing game can stop Can’t it. Now eat your dinner, you’ve got laps tomorrow six o clock, don’t be late.”</p><p>The cadets all moaned as Levi made his way back over to the table sitting back down beside you. You elbowed him gently for his cruelty, he shrugged and you pressed a kiss to his cheek his face flushing ever so slightly.</p><p>There were many reasons you chose to date Levi, some no one else would ever think believable. But if you had to choose one reason you knew that you couldn’t, you loved Levi Ackerman and be loved you, that was more then enough reasons to date the grump that you were resting your head on as he conversed quietly with Petra and Hange his arm wrapped firmly around your waist.</p><p>Sasha suppressing her squeals into her hand at the sight of you two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>